


Mercury

by prayed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayed/pseuds/prayed
Summary: Fishing for two when you can’t go outside.
Relationships: Will Graham/Reader, Will Graham/Self-insert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Mercury

It figures that just when Will gets a free moment to himself, it gets so foggy and stormy that he can’t even step outside.

It’s been days.

Will’s been itching to get out and fish. He complains about it, but even more so, he’s extra twitchy and extra irritable, so I show him something else that might keep him interested instead.

It’s an old fishing game and Will seems to end up liking it— maybe not as much as I do, since it can’t compare to the real thing— but I’m relieved that he enjoys it anyway. 

Hopefully, it’ll help kill some time and take his mind off things, both at the academy and with the FBI.

The game is old and the graphics are outdated, but it’s still pretty and relaxing just like being in nature, with the sounds of the lake lapping at your boat and the sight of green plants shooting up from the depths. Plus it’s got all the fishing action anyone can handle, all from the comfort of home.

Neither of us knows the controls very well, but Will catches on enough to know which buttons to mash and when. He’s no gamer but I suspect he’s putting in as much effort as he can out of genuine curiosity.

I sit behind Will and wrap my arms around him while he plays, watching him move the little boat around searching for where the fish are hiding among the reeds. Outside, rain sloshes against the windows and lightning falls, loud and blue, in the night.

Will casts his line over and over again, catching little fish but the big ones keep getting away. I would have given up by now but he doesn’t get frustrated, just keeps trying. He wanders around, looking up and down the lake, but the fish have swum too far away.

It’s a relaxing game even when it’s frustrating though. For a long time he just sits staring at the screen, absorbing the sound of the waves and the birds chirping. He just stares at the lake, unmoving.

Is he bored? I ask if he’s tired of playing, we can do something else. But no, he isn’t, he says, he’s just taking a break. Will looks so far away and so soft then, like a blurry reflection. I can feel the tension in his body unwinding.

I knew that he’s been stressed out lately, but it’s just like him to calm down with fish that aren’t even real. Poor guy.

I want to break the moment and his sudden silence, nuzzle my face against his, but instead I keep quiet and watch him.

Will told me this is the place he goes when he needs to leave someplace far away from the world: the water. I can understand that. After all, it’s the same for me. I squeeze him in my arms and he sighs thoughtlessly.

Take me with you, I think to myself. You don’t have to be alone.

I imagine we’re fishing together, waist-deep in the clear lake, and Will is dark under the shade of the clouds in the sky, finally smiling at the big catch in his arms.

One day.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd person “you” POV is too messy and I don’t like it, so 1st person POV it is (because this is my fantasy and I can do what I want ♡). 
> 
> The game here is “Bassin’s Black Bass With Hank Parker” for SNES. Played a bit of it, would recommend for fishing game enthusiasts.


End file.
